The present invention relates to a quality improvement system for performing processes to improve quality using various types of quality data obtained in semiconductor manufacturing processes.
In recent years there has been an increase in the number of manufacturing processes for semiconductors, and manufacturing process technologies have become increasingly complicated. When performing data analysis for quality improvement of semiconductor products or to improve semiconductor manufacturing processes, conventional analysis systems require lengthy processing times. Furthermore, engineers must master the analysis system in order to be able to perform efficient analysis. That is, the knowledge for improving the quality of semiconductor products or improving semiconductor manufacturing processes is solely vested with each engineer, and the effectiveness of the analysis system is dependent on the engineers (operators). An analysis system enabling the use of analytical techniques while allowing knowledge input by the engineers is necessary in order to accelerate quality improvement.
Conventionally, in improving semiconductor manufacturing processes, the items (quality data) to be analyzed has been standardized and the analytical techniques relating to the data has been systematized in each process or responsible section. In improving the quality of semiconductor products, the analytical techniques and proper use of the system must be integrated for each of these processes. In practice, the analytical techniques and proper use of the system integrated for each of these processes is determined by the engineers.